Mi primera vez
by Jill-chan
Summary: Shuichi siempre se ha imaginado cómo sería su primera vez. ¿Al final resultará como siempre deseó?


Mi primera vez  
  
Bueno, antes que nada sólo quería aclarar que este fic no lo escribí yo. Lo escribió una amiga mía, Pichy-san, pero como no está registrada en fanfiction yo sólo le hice el favor de publicarlo.  
  
Así que todos los comentarios, dudas, preguntas, etc, que tengáis no dudéis en hacerlas que ella os responderá encantada a todos los reviews.  
  
Y cómo no, Gravitation no nos pertenece ni a mí ni a mi amiga (cachis ;;), sino a la gran Maki, y no ganamos dinero con esto.  
  
A leer nn  
  
"Mi primera vez"  
  
Era una mañana más, una de esas en las que Shuichi anhelaba un roce, un acercamiento, una caricia, con su amor, ese amor que no parecía corresponderle, un amor por el que seguramente nadie hubiera dado ni siquiera un miserable céntimo. Aunque había gente que pensaba que hacían buena pareja, pero para qué engañarnos, poca gente había que pensara de aquella manera.  
  
Esa misma mañana faltó precisamente su queridísimo amigo Ryu-chan, con la excusa incrédula de haber acudido al médico. Ya era raro que nos permitiera saber a dónde iba, pero estaba más que claro que en vez de estar en el médico, estuviera jugando a los médicos con su "apaño", Tatsuha. Él lo denominaba de aquella forma tan peculiar, ya que no podía ser de otra, desde que se enteró de que éste tuvo algo con su gran amigo, sí, con el pelirrosa Shuichi. En aquel instante Ryuichi caviló bastante el hecho de perdonarlo o no, ya que se trataba de uno de sus mejores amigos y su gran amor. Entonces éste accedió a perdonarlo sólo y exclusivamente si los caminos de Tatsuha y Shuichi no volvían a cruzarse, y también si éste primero aceptaba ese sobrenombre que además de ridiculizarlo ante los demás, daba a entender que no estaban juntos. Pero aún así Tatsuha no tuvo más remedio que ceder si quería volver a estar con él.  
  
Aquella mañana transcurrió sin acontecimientos, pero al volver del instituto se reencontró con Eiri, y sucedió lo inimaginable, algo que marcaría para siempre la vida del pelirrosa. Éste jamás hubiera podido creer que le sucediera algo parecido, pues se le habían agotado las esperanzas, debido a que no pasaba nada interesante siempre que se encontraba con Yuki. Ni incluso cuando Shuichi pedía prestado a Kumagoro, la "mascota" de Ryu-chan, para pasearlo. Éste se negaba a dejárselo, ya que sabía perfectamente que sólo lo paseaba cuando le interesaba un encuentro con el rubio, en el portal, en el parque...Sin embargo siempre terminaba por dejárselo, nadie y mucho menos él, podía resistirse a esos ojos violáceos de corderillo que ponía cuando quería algo, deseaba algo.  
  
Shuichi todos los días después de acabar el instituto iba a comprar el pan, pero esa mañana, al salir de la panadería, se chocó con alguien, cómo no, siempre iba mirando al suelo y nunca se fijaba en lo que venía de frente, ni siquiera cuando cruzaba la carretera, y ya se lo advertía su amiga Ayaka: "un día te va a atropellar un coche". Pero éste ni caso. Sin embargo este día fue distinto, hubiera dado lo que fuese porque estuviera allí su amiga para poder alentarlo de que levantara la cabeza. Porque al chocarse, se le calló el pan y llamó de todo a ese personaje con el que tuvo aquel encuentro fortuito. Éste sin mediar palabra lo cogió de las manos y lo elevó, provocando con esto que Shuichi se pusiera más rosa de lo que ya estaba, al ver que aquel chico se trataba del mismo que le hacía temblar las piernas cuando estaba cerca, sí, su Yuki Eiri.  
  
Los dos se quedaron allí, pasmados, de pie, obstruyendo el paso de la calle hacia la panadería y viceversa. En aquel momento para ambos no existía nadie más. El pelirrosa no sabría decir cómo se sentía en aquel instante, estaba extraño, la situación era extraña, era como si el rubio estuviera absorviendo toda su energía, todo su ser, y acercándolo a él. El pelirrosa iba a abrir la boca cuando de repente el rubio posó sus labios fuertemente sobre los de éste, impidiendo que Shuichi pudiera decir algo que estropeara la situación. Entonces fueron interrumpidos por alguien que intentaba adentrarse en la panadería, y los dos se quedaron algo confusos con lo que había sucedido, querían seguir con aquel beso pero no allí, en medio de la calle, siendo observados por los peatones. Así que a Shuichi se le ocurrió que podían continuar con aquello en su casa, ya que no había nadie, y no la habría en toda la noche.  
  
Una vez allí, parecía que los dos sabían muy bien lo que querían, a Eiri se le veía muy confiado, todo lo contrario que Shuichi. Éste se encontraba algo turbado, contrariado, peron no inseguro, sabía lo que iba a hacer, lo que quería hacer, pero no sabía muy bien cómo, no en vano era su primera vez. Necesitaba algo de ayuda. Mientras Yuki se marchaba un momento a casa porque precisaba cambiarse, a Shuichi se le ocurrió llamar a Hiro, seguramente estaría con Ayaka y entre los dos podrían echarle una mano, o las dos, con su "pequeño problema". Éstos le dieron un consejo : que dejara a Yuki controlar la situación y se relajara, que todo iría solo.  
  
El pelirrosa hizo caso a sus amigos, dejaría que Eiri le enseñara, que le mostrara toda su experiencia.  
  
Shuichi ambientó cada rincón de su casa para la ocasión que se le presentaba. Puso velas aromáticas por toda la casa, aquello parecía un incendio, como si la situación no estuviera lo suficientemente caliente ya.  
  
Cuando Yuki bajó y llamó a la puerta, Shuichi ya estaba listo: se había puesto una camisa de seda negra, ancha, pero que dejaba a descubierto todo lo que se hallaba en su interior. Yuki, uno de sus trajes favoritos, todo de cuero, y que francamente le quedaba muy bien.  
  
La noche se presentaba interesante e intensa. Eiri, sin prestar atención a algunos de los detalles preparados minuciosa y cuidadosamente por Shuichi, se llevó a éste hacia la habitación, por la cintura, hasta la gran cama donde éste dejaría su virginidad y comenzaría una nueva etapa de su vida.  
  
Ya en la mañana siguiente después de una noche plena y llena de pasiones y sentimientos, el pelirrosa se despertó, pero con tal felicidad en la cara que se le notaba enamorado. Pero esta satisfacción duró poco al encontrarse solo en aquella cama. Pensó que todo había sido un sueño, una fantasía, pero entonces apareció Yuki por la puerta y con una bandeja entre las manos, donde llevaba el desayuno de Shuichi.  
  
Ya se podía ir acostumbrando éste a su presencia, porque iban a permanecer juntos mucho tiempo.  
  
THE END  
  
Y aquí el primer fic de mi amiga Pichy-san y como ya dije antes dejarle todos los reviews que podáis a ver si así la animamos entre todos a seguir escribiendo porque tiene muxo muxo talento (y no lo digo porque sea mi amiga, eh??) 


End file.
